Problem: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $-8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What is $3$ plus $-8x$ $-8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-8x + 3) = \color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ do? $-9(-8x+3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-8x+3)+4$.